Love at First Sight
by Emilee1
Summary: During the Bakumatsu era, there was a man known as Battousai the manslayer. He was injured during a fight and a girl named Kaoru came to his aid not knowing his identity. Will they form a relationship?
1. Battousai Vs Enishi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: During the Bakumatsu era, there was a man known as Battousai the manslayer. He was injured during a fight and a girl named Kaoru came to his aid not knowing his identity. Will they form a relationship?  
  
Love at First Sight  
  
Author: Emilee1  
  
Chapter 1: Battousai Vs. Enishi  
  
It was a gloomy, full moon night. Battousai sat listening for any sounds of movement outside. All he could hear were the sounds of the wind and leaves rustling around. He closed his eyes when suddenly a man appeared. All of them stood up ready to challenge him.  
  
The man was known as Enishi. "I do not wish to fight any of you. I want to fight with the Battousai." He turned to him. "You will regret killing my sister. She was like a mother to me."Enishi's eyes stared coldly at Battousai.  
  
Battousai put his hand over the bandage that covered his scar. "I shall fight you, but outside far away from here."  
  
"As you wish as long as we get to fight."  
  
One of the other men said to Battousai, "Why can't we come?"  
  
Battousai shot them a cold stare. A sound of a sword swipe was heard and the man was on the ground dead, covered in blood. "Does anyone else want to come?"Battousai asked clenching his sword even tighter.  
  
  
  
They all shook their heads in response.  
  
Enishi and Battousai both walked to Tokyo to fight.  
  
"Are you ready, Battousai?"  
  
"I am ready, to kill you."  
  
Enishi jumped into the air unsheathing his sword and swinging it downward.  
  
Battousai swiftly blocked and jumped backwards. He was more concentrated on his thoughts than the battle and was not doing too well. There was just something about Enishi that reminded him of Tomoe. Of course he knew who he was but could not quit thinking about Tomoe.  
  
Suddenly, Enishi slashed Battousai across the chest and stabbed his shoulder.  
  
Battousai held onto his shoulder with his left hand.  
  
Enishi was about to stab him once more, but Battousai stabbed him first into his stomach.   
  
"I will come back to kill you someday."Enishi said walking away.  
  
Battousai fell into the brush and sighed, "Tomoe..."  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Claimer: I own myself. You can't say anything about me that you don't know.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that Battousai is stronger than that, but he had Tomoe on his mind. I am not writing this fic about Tomoe because I really don't like her. Anyone else that doesn't like her, say "I ." "I."  
  
Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Identity revealed  
  
A girl named Kaoru and her student named Yahiko were walking down that same road the next day. Both of them seemed happy and cheery. That road was very close to the dojo as a matter of fact.  
  
She noticed movement in the brush and stood her guard. "Yahiko, stay still. There is someone in that brush."  
  
She creeped over and saw a man trying to get up. She did not know he was Battousai because his scar was covered. He struggled to say, "Who...are...you?" Then he blacked out.  
  
"Yahiko, help me carry him to the dojo."  
  
"He could be dangerous!"Yahiko protested.  
  
"We can't just leave him here. Now help me."  
  
"All right ugly girl."Yahiko murmered.  
  
They carried him inside and bandaged his wounds.  
  
"He had some ugly wounds. I will be right back with more bandages."Kaoru said walking out the door.  
  
Yahiko began to get curious about the badage on his face. He slowly took it off and gasped. "It...it is Battousai the manslayer."  
  
He put it back on when he heard Kaoru coming.  
  
She opened the shoji and walked in. "What is wrong Yahiko? You look like your in shock."  
  
"You need to know who this really is."  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Kaoru slowly shifted her position towards Yahiko. He took the bandage off of his cheek to reveal a cross-shaped scar. Kaoru gasped, "Battousai the manslayer?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Changed Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I bet you are all thinking that she will just throw him out or sumthin'. Well you will have to see.  
  
Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Changed Person  
  
Kaoru raised up as Yahiko did. "What will we do about this?"Yahiko asked sweating slightly.  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
Battousai slowly sat up but he seemed calm. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Who are you exactly?"  
  
He lifted his head up and replied, "I am Kenshin Himura. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"I am Kaoru Kamiya and this is Yahiko Myojin."  
  
"I see, arigatou for taking care of my wounds."  
  
Kaoru was curious. How can this be Battousai, he acts so polite and like he wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
Kenshin looked dow nat his sword and felt an awful pain in his heart. He put his hand over his scar and sighed. "Tomoe..."  
  
They looked at him in shock. "Who is Tomoe?"Yahiko asked tilting his head.  
  
"I cannot tell you. The thought of her pierces my well-being."Kenshin replied. "The blood-stained katana I carry is the result of her death. She tried to save me, but was caught in the middle of my attack."  
  
Kaoru kneeled beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He gasped from her soft and gentle touch. "I do know who you were, but that is not important. The way I see it, you are just a kind and gentle man. Your past is not important. If you would like you can stay here."  
  
His eyes widened. "But if I did, many peopled would come looking for me and you would be in danger."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"All right then. I will stay."  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Enishi's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 4!!! This has been a pretty good fic for me. It is awsome. Enishi will show his face in this chapter.  
  
Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: Enishi's Back  
  
Kenshin was making the breakfast when Kaoru walked into the kitchen sleepy eyed. "What are you doing up?"she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I have been up that I have."he replied smiling.  
  
"For how long? It is already 6 you couldn't have been up too long before."  
  
"Well, I have been up since 4."  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"How could you get up that early and be happy and cheery?!"Kaoru asked, her eyes wide open.  
  
"I am just used to it. I did have to wake up at this time every day because of an enemy attack. I always had to be ready for them."Kenshin let his bangs cover his eyes.  
  
He handed out breakfast and started heading out into the courtyard.  
  
"Where are you going?"Kaoru asked setting down her plate.  
  
"I am just going into town, I will be back later."Kenshin replied sliding the shoji shut.  
  
He came across a shop and asked, "Do you have any sakabatous with you?"  
  
The man replied, "Hai we do. Would you like one?"  
  
"Hai I would."Kenshin handed him the money he asked for and was on his way.  
  
He walked into the distant forest and took his katana throwing it into the distance.  
  
"Well, is Battousai giving up?"A voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned around holding the hilt of his sword.  
  
A man came out of the forest and said, "Now we will finish our battle, Battousai."  
  
A sword slashed Kenshin across his chest before he could unsheath his own. He looked up and saw Enishi.  
  
"Battousai, what is wrong? Have you gotten weaker?"Enishi asked trying to strike him once again.  
  
Kenshin blocked swiftly but was hit with Enishi's short sword he had hidden.  
  
Kenshin fell onto the ground and wiped away the blood from his lip.  
  
"You are pathetic, Battousai. I will leave now and let you het stronger. This is just to boring."  
  
Enishi walked away leaving Kenshin to walk back to the dojo, severely wounded.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: I know Kenshin is stronger than that but lets just say he wasn't used to his sword yet. 


	5. Chapter 5: Continuing Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: It has been a very long time since I updated hasn't it? Well sorry. This is my apology, I will update as frequently as possible. Is that good enough? Okay if it is sorry once again.  
  
Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: Continuing Fight  
  
Kenshin struggled to get on his feet. He looked at his hands and saw blood. The sight of blood then changed him at that moment. It is a sight that he has not seen for some time. His eye color changed and he stood his ground. He could not see Enishi any longer but knew which direction he headed in.  
  
He ran and finally caught up with him. Enishi looked at him and could see the rage in his eyes, building with every moment.  
  
Enishi laughed and drew his sword ready for an attack.  
  
"This time you will not live to attack me."Kenshin said in a cold- hearted voice.  
  
"Show me then."Enishi replied smiling grimly.  
  
Kenshin charged but his speed was impecable. He jumped from in front of Enishi to behind and hit him to the ground.  
  
Enishi was surprised to see not a spot of blood on his back anywhere.  
  
"What happened? You would have killed me, but how did you not?"  
  
"This is a sakabatou. In other words it will not harm anyone unless I flip the blade, just like I am about to do right about now."Kenshin replied flipping the blade and holding it up to his eyes reflecting the light from the moon. It had already gotten darker from their last fight. There was truly a great time period at that time.  
  
Enishi charged at Kenshin hoping that he would connect but failed.  
  
Kenshin swung at him but a sudden impulse told him not to. He stopped and lowered his sword. His eyes converted to their usual color and he resheathed his sword.  
  
Enishi was greatly confused. "How come you didn't swing at me?"  
  
Kenshin turned away and started walking back to the dojo. 


	6. Chapter 6: Deciding Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I am NOT good at fight scenes. Sorry that the last chapter sucked.  
  
Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 6: Deciding Battle  
  
Kenshin walked down the path hidden in the dense, dark woods. He was drenched in his own blood and started to become weary from blood loss.  
  
He breathed heavily as sweat rooled down his face. His eyes started to droop and he held himself up with his sword.  
  
He managed to make it to the dojo door and opened it. Kaoru saw him and yelled, "Kenshin!" Then he blacked out.  
  
Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "W-where am I?"  
  
He was in his futon in the middle of the room. "How did I get here?"  
  
He raised up and noticed his wounds were bandaged. "It seems that Kaoru-dono has given this one gratitude once again."  
  
He walked into the hallway and no one was there. He saerched but the dojo was mysteriously empty.  
  
He noticed a piece of paper that read: Going to town  
  
That was all it said. Then there was a giant slash of ink as if she was jerked away. He jumped. "That's it! ENISHI!!!"  
  
Grabbing his sword he ran out of the dojo and towards town. He finally reached it and sensed a powerful ki around.  
  
He followed the ki and found a run down building. It was so old it was gradually falling in. He walked in with caution trying not to cause a disturbance to make the roof fall in.  
  
"Welcome Battousai. I have your woman here and the little brat as well. Now you must face me and they can watch you be defeated."Enishi said hiding in the shadows.  
  
"I shall fight you. I see there is no way to get around it."Kenshin replied walking towards him.  
  
"Kenshin! Don't fight that creep! You could easily beat him with one blow!"Yahiko yelled fighting against the ropes that he and Kaoru were tied up with.  
  
"Kenshin..."Kaoru sighed relaxing and not fighting against the ropes.  
  
Kenshin turned to her and then back to Enishi.  
  
Enishi drew his sword and said, "Draw your sword Battousai."  
  
He did as that and the fight began.  
  
Enishi came with a side swipe to Kenshin's right but he countered sending him against the wall.  
  
Enishi jumped up and charged at him faking a right and stabbing a left.  
  
Kenshin jumped back holding his shoulder and took his stance for Battojutsu. He charged and delivered a hard blow to the head.  
  
Enishi ached in pain but tried to shake it off. He charged at him once again but Kenshin did the same and sent him hurdling into the wall. The roof shook a little and Enishi smiled.  
  
"If I can't defeat you this way then I will just let gravity do its work."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. He ran over to Kaoru and Yahiko and picked them up and ran.  
  
Enishi pounded on the wall and threw his sword at the roof. The house shook and started to fall.  
  
Kenshin threw Kaoru and Yahiko out the window. Kaoru shook her head and was the roof collapsing. "Kenshin! Look out!"  
  
He looked up and the roof crahsed upon him.  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7: Till Death do us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: READ! Please don't get mad at me for this chapter. It will really have a good end. I predict that to be in a few more chapters. Sorry this chapter might be a little short.

Love at First Sight  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 7: Till Death do us part

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. She ran over and started moving boards to reach him. "Yahiko, help me!"

"Sure..." Yahiko ran over and moved boards.

Finally they found Kenshin who was lying unconscious and covered with dust.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru wiped the dust off of him and put him in her lap.

She took out her ribbon and wiped the dirt from him face. She pushed his hair back and sighed.

"Kaoru... Is he going to be okay?"Yahiko asked sitting down beside her.

A tear escaped her eye and fell upon Kenshin's cheek. "Only time can tell."

Kenshin started to move a little. He opened his eyes slowly and said, "I am glad you are all right Kaoru-dono. You too Yahiko."

"Yes were fine."Kaoru smiled trying to hold back the tears that were flooding her eyes.

Enishi started to rise on the other side of the building. He was injured as well, but not as bad. He darted out the other window and was also hit with a few boards but nothing major.

I will kill them later,Enishi thought, that is if Battousai makes it.

He walked off.

Kaoru next took her ribbon and pressed it against his shoulder which was bleeding tremendously.

Kenshin started to drift to sleep. Kaoru shook him desperately trying to keep him awake.

He breathed unsteadily and said, "Ashiteru." He slowly closed his eyes and died.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: I have decided to continue this story by one chapter. Enjoy!

Love at First Sight

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 8: Realization

The next day the entire dojo seemed dreary. The whole place was dead silent. You could hear a rice grain be dropped onto the floor. Finally, someone stirred.

Yahiko had gotten up and dressed. Slowly he paced to Kaoru's room and opened the door. She was asleep, and her face was covered with dried tears. He knealt beside her and shook her slightly.

"Kaoru?"

"Yahiko,"she said, "what are you doing up?"

"It is ten in the morning. You are the one who should be awake. You can't stay sad forever. I feel the same way as you do, but I can still move on. Why can't you do the same?"

Kaoru looked at him sorrowfully. "Yahiko, I do not feel the same way as you feel. The way I feel is different." Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. "I am not sure if this feeling was ever shown, if it was invisible this entire time. But now I can see it, and it is clear to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I love Kenshin! I have just now realized it but it's there. I love him! I have loved him from the very beginning. I can't just stay here, I have to do something about this."

She stood up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then she darted outside into the forest and sat down.

Yahiko looked all through the dojo and finally made his way outside. "Kaoru! Where are you?"

_Kenshin, I will be with you soon._

Kaoru rested the blade over her left wrist. In a quick motion she slashed it. She clenched her teeth to help relieve pain. She continued to cut deeper and deeper each time until she fainted.

An hour later Yahiko finally found her, lying in a pool of blood.

"Kaoru!" He shook her frantically. "Please wake up! Please!" His eyes filled with tears. "I am all alone in this world now. Goodbye Kaoru..."

High above the clouds and beyond the stars, there was a certain couple who finally found each other again. But this time their love for each other was realized and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

Author's Notes: I may have a sequal for what happens to Yahiko later.


End file.
